Une bonne raison de se lever
by Numphea
Summary: Un petit OS Dean/Castiel qui prend suite juste après l'épisode 15 de la saison 5. Ou comment laisser aux perso un petit moment de tendresse au milieu de l'apocalypse.


**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** Une bonne raison de se lever

**Rating : **K+ parce que c'est du slash et qu'on le voit mais ça se limite à un baiser, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

**Paring : **Dean/Castiel

**Warning :** Je le répète, c'est du slash. Si vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas, je ne suis responsable de rien.

**Note :** Cet OS fait directement suite aux épisodes 14 et 15 de la saison 5. Si vous ne les avez pas vu vous risquez d'être un peu perdu.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus.

Fini de bavarder, place à l'histoire.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Une bonne raison de se lever.**

Après ce qui c'était passé, l'attaque des zombies et le fait que Bobby eusse dû tuer sa femme une deuxième fois parce que la Mort pensait qu'il était l'une des raisons qui empêchaient Sam de devenir l'hôte de Lucifer, les frères Winchester avaient cru bon de s'en aller.

Bobby devait à nouveau faire le deuil de celle qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde, et qu'il aimait sans doute encore, et ce parce que l'apocalypse était en marche et qu'il avait aidé ceux qui l'avaient commencé.

Même s'il ne le leur avait pas dit et ne le leur dirait jamais, le vieux chasseur avait un temps était en colère contre ceux qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme ses fils. Il leur en avait voulu de l'avoir mêlé à tout cela. Et puis il s'était fait une raison. Dean n'avait jamais penser qu'il briserait le premier sceau et Sam ne pouvait certainement pas savoir que Lilith n'était pas celle qui briserait le dernier, mais bien le dernier lui-même.

Malgré tout, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau se mêler à cette histoire de fin du monde.

Et les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient parfaitement compris, aussi étaient ils partis en direction du motel le plus proche pour essayer de se reposer un peu après tout ce qui venait de se produire.

Ils avaient rapidement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et s'étaient installés dans une de ces chambres miteuses dont ils avaient depuis longtemps l'habitude.

Seulement, une fois allongés, ils n'avaient, tout deux, pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Inconsciemment, Sam repensait à Jessica, celle qu'il avait aimée et que son amour avait tuée. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une vie normale. Mais Jess n'aurait jamais dû payer le prix de ces espoirs absurdes.

S'ajoutait à cela la culpabilité de ce qui venait de se produire. Bobby pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Sam se savait en grande partie responsable de la résurrection de la femme de Bobby et de l'obligation qu'avait eue le vieux chasseur de la tuer une nouvelle fois.

Alors, incapable de dormir, le plus jeune des Winchester se leva, s'habilla et sortit pour trouver le premier bar à sa portée. Car là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie : boire pour oublier.

Mais Dean non plus ne dormait pas et il entendit distinctement son frère sortir de la chambre.

En plus de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, il y avait aujourd'hui tout ce que Bobby avait pu lui dire sur l'amour et, revenant perfide, le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit la Famine quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux avaient tord. Malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu penser et le fait que quelque part, quelques jours plus tôt il l'aurait parfaitement accepté, aujourd'hui il savait qu'ils avaient tord.

Les paroles du cavalier noir étaient vraies au moment où il les avait prononcées, mais le soir même les choses avaient changé et aujourd'hui, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Bobby et ce que tout le monde pensait, il savait ce qu'était l'amour.

Et s'il comprenait que Sam eusse besoin de sortir boire un verre, ou quoi que ce fut, lui avait besoin d'autre chose pour effacer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait juste besoin de...

- Dean ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, tournant la tête vers celui qui ne prenait jamais les portes.

- Cas'...

Sa voix montrait toute la lassitude qu'il ressentait en ce moment, toute la culpabilité aussi.

Castiel s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant au bord du lit à ses côtés.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Dean.

- Si je n'avais pas accepté en Enfer, le premier sceau n'aurait pas été brisé, la fin du monde n'aurait pas été déclenchée et Bobby n'aurait pas eu à brûler sa femme une seconde fois.

- Dean, tu as tenu trente ans. C'est déjà bien plus que n'en peuvent supporter les autres. Tu aurais fini pas craquer et c'est normal. Ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser.

- Cas'.

L'ange semblait avoir quitter son éternel masque d'impassibilité devant la douleur évidente qui transperçait les yeux verts devenus ternes de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux du chasseur, les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer, ils avaient l'air de pouvoir tout se dire en un regard.

Dean lui faisait part de la souffrance qu'il ressentait et de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait depuis trop longtemps, tandis que Castiel apaisait ses craintes avec ses propres certitudes, celles qui lui disait que l'apocalypse n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu être enrayée et que lui et Sam n'étaient que les pions d'un mauvais jeu.

Et puis, doucement, millimètre après millimètre, les yeux toujours plongés les uns dans les autres, leur visage se rapprochèrent, comme attirés irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.

Ce moment sembla duré une éternité, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, leur souffle se mêlant, leur regard ne se décrochant pas de l'autre.

Et puis, comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie, preuve de l'amour inconditionnel et pur qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Car, oui, malgré ce qu'il avait laissé croire tout à l'heure, Dean savait ce qu'était l'amour. Il était conscient de tout ce que l'amour impliquait car lui-même aimait et, plus que tout, il l'aimait un ange, son ange, l'être le plus pur qui soit.

Et Castiel, alors même qu'il savait cela contraire à toutes les règles célestes, l'aimait en retour, de cet amour aussi pur et beau que lui.

Et alors que, plus loin, son frère noyait ses souvenirs dans l'alcool, Dean, lui, avait maintenant dans ses bras tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer.

Et pendant que leur baiser devenait passionné, leurs mains venant caresser leur peau comme pour redécouvrir ce terrain connue d'elles seules, Dean se rappela des mots qu'avait eu la psy lors de la chasse au Wraith, à l'hôpital : « Comment faites-vous pour vous lever le matin ? ».

Car, sa langue dansant avec celle de l'ange, ses mains vénérant la peau des hanches sur laquelle elles s'étaient posées et ses yeux de nouveaux plongés dans ceux si profond de l'être céleste, Dean savait désormais quelle était la réponse à cette question. Et elle tenait en un mot, ou plutôt en un prénom : Castiel.

C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait se lever le matin, faire fi de tout ce qui s'était passé et continuer d'avancer malgré tout, uniquement grâce à Castiel, son ange, son amour.

**FIN**.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Terminée !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bon, c'est court, comme d'habitude mais c'était juste un petit moment après l'épisode 15.

A plus.

_Numphea_.


End file.
